Reversal
by kisshuismylife
Summary: It's the final battle, but this time things in Deep Blue's palace go very differently...


**Reversal**

Ichigo was tired. It was the final battle with Deep Blue, and it turned out that Aoyama, her boyfriend, had been Deep Blue all along. She had been in denial at first, thinking that there was no way her perfect boyfriend could be the Cyniclons' evil leader, but she had finally come to her senses. Now she was watching Kisshu fighting Deep Blue.

Realizing she should be helping him, not sitting there, she got to her feet a bit shakily. Unfortunately, Kisshu was a bit distracted by this, and Deep Blue saw an opening. Ichigo saw the same thing, and started to run, without really thinking about it. Just as Kisshu noticed his peril, Ichigo jumped in front of him, taking the hit that had been meant for him. She cried out as Deep Blue's blade pierced her stomach, and heard him laughing as he threw her aside like a rag doll. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was Kisshu screaming, "ICHIGO!"

Kisshu had been in shock when Ichigo jumped in front of him, and was horrified when Deep Blue stabbed her. Now, though, he was filled with a burning fury, and snarled at Deep Blue, "You're going to pay for that."

"Try to kill me, then!" Deep Blue said, a maniacal look in his eyes as he lunged at Kisshu, who lunged forward at the same time. This time was different; Kisshu dodged Deep Blue's sword thrust while at the same time stabbing Deep Blue in the stomach with his sais. "That was for Ichigo," Kisshu snarled as Deep Blue cried out. He stabbed Deep Blue through the heart next, and said, "You're finished."

Deep Blue screamed, and started giving off huge amounts of energy. Kisshu leaped back, running to Ichigo just as there was a huge explosion. Kisshu threw himself over Ichigo's body, flattening them both to the floor as everything started shaking. To his surprise, it felt like Ichigo was still alive, but just barely. _Maybe Pai can save her, _Kisshu thought, and as the floor started to crumble under them, Kisshu teleported Ichigo to where he sensed Pai.

When he landed, it appeared to be raining rainbow sparkles. Looking around, he saw the other Mews picking themselves up, rainbow sparkles sinking into their skin. Kisshu looked down at Ichigo, and noticed her injury was healing, and color was returning to her face. Looking up again, he noticed Pai, who was lying against a rock, and starting to wake up.

Before Kisshu could go over to him, he heard Pudding scream, "Pudding hates Pai!"

This successfully woke up Pai and Ichigo, while Kisshu was thinking, _What was that about? _Then he heard Ichigo's voice ask softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked down at Ichigo. "Koneko-chan, you're okay?" he asked.

Ichigo sat up and said, "I'm fine."

Kisshu hugged her tightly, and said, "Please don't scare me like that again."

Ichigo hugged back as she said, "I won't, I promise."

"Do you know why Pudding was screaming 'I hate Pai'?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo sighed, and said, "She was really broken up when Pai killed Taruto after he stopped Pai from hurting me."

"Pai…. killed Taruto?" Kisshu whispered.

"Yeah," Ichigo said sadly. "Taruto stopped Pai from preventing me from reaching Deep Blue's fortress, and attacked Pai, and Pai killed him. I hope the Mew Aqua brought him back to life; Pudding's not going to survive if he stays dead."

Kisshu looked over at Pudding, and saw that Taruto was hugging her as she sobbed. "Looks like he's fine; I'm not so sure about Pudding," he said.

"She's probably traumatized," Ichigo said. "I'd better go see what I can do."

"I'm going to talk with Pai," Kisshu said. He helped Ichigo up, and she smiled at him before going over to the other Mews and Taruto. Kisshu went over to Pai, who was still sitting in the same spot. "Pai, what the hell were you thinking?" Kisshu asked without preamble. "Taruto's our little brother, and he snuck onto your ship to be with us. And this is how you treat him? You do realize you just committed the worst crime a Cyniclon can commit, right?"

"I know," Pai said sadly. "And I don't know what I was thinking; I was just really angry."

"What happened to you, Pai?" Kisshu asked. "Before this mission started, the worst you ever did to me or Taruto was hit us with whatever you were reading at the time we annoyed you. And now you've actually killed Taruto simply because he wanted to stop fighting. He's only nine years old! You do realize I have to at the very least tell Aunt Yuki about this, if not the Council, right?"

"You think I don't know all of this already?" Pai asked angrily. "That I'm not wracked with guilt over killing Taruto?"

"To be honest, I don't know WHAT to think about you anymore," Kisshu said, and walked over to the Mews. He noticed Ryou was there too as they all looked up, and Ichigo asked, "How'd it go?"

"I don't know what to think about Pai anymore," Kisshu said. "Killing children is the worst crime a Cyniclon can commit; I really thought he was better than that. And now I have to inform the Council, because I don't particularly want to get the death penalty for keeping this from them. I came to ask if you'd come with me, since I wasn't physically there when that happened."

"I don't mind coming, but first, we had a proposal," Ichigo said. "Now that Deep Blue is dead, we were going to ask if we could give you all the remaining Mew Aqua to heal your planet. Then you wouldn't need Earth, right?"

"I think that's fine, but I have to run that by the Council too," Kisshu said. "The final decision has to be theirs."

"Alright," Ichigo said. She looked at Taruto, and said, "Stay with Pudding, she really needs you right now."

"I can tell, she's attached to me in her sleep," Taruto said softly. "I'll stay."

Ichigo nodded, and got up. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to the control room. When they landed, he said, "Don't touch anything."

"I'm not Pudding," Ichigo replied dryly. She watched as Kisshu went over to a control panel, and started typing. A floating screen popped up, and Kisshu waited as the screen flickered, then cleared to show an older man's face. "Kisshu? What happened?" he asked.

"Deep Blue decided he was going to destroy everything today, and I found out that he was intending to kill all of our race too, Koni-sama" Kisshu said. "The battle just ended, and the Mew Aqua brought everyone back to full strength. I have some news that I want your thoughts on, though."

"What is it?" Koni-sama asked.

"Pai, in attempting to help Deep Blue, attacked and killed Taruto for trying to stop him," Kisshu said. "I don't really understand what he was thinking, but I want to know what to do next. Taruto is no longer dead; the Mew Aqua revived him, but I know that killing children is a very serious crime."

"I will bring this issue to the Council," Koni-sama said. "What are we doing about the mission?"

"The group Tokyo Mew Mew has offered to give us enough Mew Aqua to restore Cyniclonia to life," Kisshu replied. "It's up to the Council, but I think this is a much better solution; Earth is very polluted and overpopulated. It would be hard for our people to live here."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Koni-sama said. "I will tell the others that the new plan is to restore Cyniclonia. Was there anything else?"

"Two things," Kisshu replied. "I'd like to request that I be the one to tell my aunt what happened with Pai and Taruto; I feel it would be better for her to hear it from me than from someone on the Council."

"That's fine, and the other thing?" Koni-sama asked.

"I would like permission to live on Earth, for both myself and Taruto, if he wants that," Kisshu said. "We both have new loved ones here; I don't know about Taruto, but I don't want to leave, and frankly, once the girls in my age group find out about this, the swarming will get far worse. I don't particularly like living in fear of fan girls."

Koni-sama chuckled slightly and said, "I can see no harm in that, but where would you live?"

"I can take them both in," Ichigo said, coming over. "My dad wanted ten kids anyways, and my mom won't have a problem with it either, since Kisshu and Taruto are really sweet."

"That works," Kisshu said. He looked back at Koni-sama, who said, "I guess that's settled. I'll go talk with the Council about Pai; please go inform Yuki of this."

"I will, and thank you," Kisshu said, bowing. Koni-sama nodded and cut the connection. Kisshu waited until the screen was blank, and then typed in another number. This time, after the flickering stopped, the screen showed a woman's face. She looked remarkably like Taruto, and she asked, "Kisshu? Did something happen?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "The final battle was today, and we had to kill Deep Blue, but that's not why I'm calling."

"What happened?" the woman asked. "You look really grim."

"I don't know any easy way to say this, but Pai killed Taruto for his views on the battle," Kisshu said.

The woman looked horrified, and asked shakily, "Taruto's dead?"

"Not anymore; the Mew Aqua brought him back to life," Kisshu said. "I told the Council, and they'll discuss what to do about Pai, but I felt that you'd be better off hearing this news from me rather than a member of the Council."

"Where is Taruto?" the woman asked. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Ichigo, and Taruto's still on Earth; his girlfriend is attached to him, and I figured it was better that he stayed with her while I spoke with Koni-sama," Kisshu said.

"Is Ichigo your girlfriend?" the woman asked.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who said, "Yup. Kisshu's cute."

The woman giggled and said, "You're sweet. I'm Yuki, by the way; Taruto's mother and Kisshu's aunt."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said, smiling.

Yuki smiled back and looked back at Kisshu. "Kisshu, go get Taruto, and his girlfriend if she will come," she said.

"Okay," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

Yuki looked at Ichigo said, "I'll be right there." Then she left. Five minutes later, as Kisshu teleported in with Taruto and Pudding, a portal opened up and Yuki stepped out. "Aunt Yuki, how'd you get here?" Kisshu asked her.

"Pai left us a machine that would get us to the ship fast if something went wrong," Yuki explained. She looked at Taruto, who was holding Pudding in his arms, and asked, "Taruto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Taruto said. "The one I'm worried about is Pudding; she's pretty traumatized from what Pai did."

Yuki put a hand on Pudding's forehead, and said, "You're right, and it looks like she's going to have nightmares. I can erase that memory and the nightmares from her mind, but I feel like we should ask first."

"Alright," Taruto said.

Yuki tapped Pudding's forehead with one finger, and she slowly woke up, looking confused. "Taru-Taru?" she asked.

"I'm here," Taruto said. "My mom came to see us; can I put you down now?"

"Okay," Pudding said. Taruto gently set her on her feet, and she looked up at Yuki. "You and Taru-Taru look alike, na no da," she said.

"You're right," Yuki said. "I'm Taruto's mom, Yuki. It looks like seeing Taruto die like that was pretty hard for you, right?"

"Yeah…." Pudding said sadly.

"If you want, I can erase that memory from your mind, and that would also prevent you from having nightmares," Yuki said.

"Pudding wants to remember what Taru-Taru did for everyone," Pudding said. "Pudding will be fine as long as Taru-Taru is alive."

"Alright, if that's what you want," Yuki said. "Taruto, are you staying?"

"I'd like to," Taruto said, looking at Pudding.

Pudding perked up considerably and said, "Taru-Taru can stay forever, na no da!" Then she glomped him.

"Pudding-chan, do you want Taruto to live with you?" Ichigo asked. "I'm willing to take him in if it's too much for you."

"Pudding thinks Taru-Taru will be good with her siblings; Taru-Taru can stay with Pudding," Pudding said.

"Alright, then it looks like it's me and Kisshu at my place," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu, you're staying too?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, you know what's going to happen with the creepy fan girls if I go back," Kisshu said.

The screen started beeping then, and Kisshu ran over, pressing a button. Koni-sama's face came up, along with that of a man about Yuki's age. Kisshu, Yuki, and Taruto bowed, and Ichigo and Pudding hesitantly copied them.

"We've reached a decision on Pai's fate," Koni-sama said. "Since Taruto didn't stay dead, we've decided to exile Pai instead of killing him. He will spend the rest of his life on Earth, with the death penalty if he tries to return here."

"Alright, I'll let him know," Kisshu said. "I'll bring the Mew Aqua back as soon as possible, and then Taruto and I will be staying here with our girlfriends."

"Very good," the younger man said. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Hideki-sama," Kisshu said. He and the others bowed as Koni-sama cut the connection.

Kisshu turned to the others after turning the screen off, and said, "I guess that's settled. Let's go back to Earth, guys."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I'm glad you're staying."

Kisshu smiled. "Me too, Koneko-chan," he said happily.

**Another one-shot, requested by A Silent Night of an old enemy. I hope she and all of you like it! Review plz!**


End file.
